1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a system and method for comparing document revisions and displaying the comparison of the document revisions, and more specifically to a system and method for comparing objects in various revisions of a document and displaying the comparison objects.
2. Related Art
Conventional document comparison applications typically compare two versions of a document to generate a comparison document showing the changes between the versions (redline/blackline). In the comparison document, various changes (e.g., insertion, deletion, movement of text) are shown using various colors (e.g., blue, red, green) and styles (e.g., underlining, strikethrough, double underlining).
The versions of the document that are compared may include various objects (e.g., text, table, chart, graph, etc.). The conventional document comparison applications typically show all mark-ups or compared content in the objects of the comparison document. Without regard to preserving an original layout of the objects (i.e., position and size relative to a page boundary) in the comparison document, the conventional document comparison applications lack the ability and flexibility to change the way mark-ups are displayed in the objects. Consequently, it is difficult for a user to see how the changes affect the layout of the comparison document.